Listen
by troyesheaven
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do is listen, but Dan doesn't realize this. (Warnings: Spanking, and Rated T for swearing!) Reviews & Prompts help me out a lot!
hey so I know I promised an intro chapter next but ya know shit happens so i promise it will be up soon ok. and this is a more severe punishment than the other two stories where so flames will be ignored... and s/o to Sylvia for sending me a prompt. thanks girl ;)

Prompt: Sylvia - I also maybe have a prompt? If it works with your style, could you do a fic with phil getting really pissed and ordering dan around like a drill sergeant? And when dan talks back to him he gets paddled

* * *

"It's about time you got up" Phil said as his flatmate plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Yea, yea whatever. So what are we watching?"

Phil had been up for several hours due to an itchy throat and a slight head ache. He already ate breakfast and now all he needed to do is wait for Dan. For the past several months when the two guys got up they would wait for the other so they could watch an anime to start the day off.

" _Puella Magi Modoka Magica_ "

After an of hours of the boys just sitting on the couch and watching the anime, a thought reoccurred to Phil. He needed batteries for his camera. Mentally groaning he glanced at Dan.

To say that Phil was lazy would be a lie, but for some reason today he was just out of it. This morning when he woke up he split almost the whole jug of milk on the counter. Not to mention that he ran into the edge of the counter and now he has a bruise on his rib. And on top of that he still had a itchy throat that was beginning to grow sore.

Days like this Phil tended to keep to himself and not be as productive, knowing that most likely he would set the house on fire if he did anything else. He'd rather also get this little sickness out of the way too, and most likely being around others wouldn't help.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you go out to the shops and get me some batteries?" Phil asked leaning his head back to look at the younger man.

"Why can't you?" Dan asked raising a brow.

"Well why can't _you?"_ Phil retorted back.

"Ugh fine, I'll go after this episode."

"Thanks"

Once the episode was over Dan got up and went back to his room to get changed. "Phil, why can't you just go out and get the damn batteries?" He called out as he was pulling a jumper over his head.

"Because, I'm just having one of those days and I feel a little sick" Phil shrugged. "Yea well I doubt one trip to the store will kill you." Dan said rolling his eyes as he grabbed his phone.

Phil leaned against the younger man's doorframe, "Dan, I do a lot for you, it's just a small favor. I'm not trying to get you to go rescue a cat or something."

"Well at least come with, you can stay in the cab or something while I run in real quick" Dan said as he stepped up to Phil and jutted out his bottom lip.

"No Dan" Phil laughed and gently pushed his face away. 'You can do it, you're a big boy."

With that Phil went to his own room and left Dan by himself.

Once Dan got to the market he instantly got distracted.

"Hey mate!" Dan turned around to see if that was directed to him.

"You wanna test this product out? It's the new video game from Nintendo" a guy with a mop of curls said.

"Uh, sure"

After 10 minutes of Dan being indulged by the video game, he was sold, "Yea I want it man!"

"Alright, com over here." The curly head teen lead Dan to a register and handed him a copy of the game, "That'll be £40."

After paying Dan went back out and bought what little groceries they needed and left.

"Phil look what I got for the Wii" Dan called out as he entered the apartment.

Dan walked into the kitchen and started unloading groceries, "Phil?"

"Yea, I'm here" Phil Answered as he entered the kitchen. "Look" Dan said as he threw the game to Phil, "They let me sample the game in the market and after ten minutes I was sold, cost £40 but I think it'll make a good gaming video."

"Looks cool, we'll try it out tonight" Phil said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You still feel bad?" Dan asked glancing over to Phil who just shrugged. "Nah I'll survive, you want any help?"

"Can you unpack that bag over there?" Dan asked nodding towards a paper bag full of groceries.

As him and Dan unpacked the last few items and put them in their place Phil grabbed the receipt that was in the last bag.

Skimming over it he then glanced over at Dan who was putting milk in the fridge, "Uh Dan, did you ever get the batteries?"

"Yea, I think" Dan said as he reached for a bag that ended up being empty.

"Dan" Phil sighed, "Really? You had one job."

"I'm sorry, I thought I got them" Dan said quickly defending himself.

Confusion started rising on Dan as he rethought how the hell he forgot batteries.

"Well apparently you didn't" Phil said with a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

Soon enough with confusion came frustration, "Well if you wanted the job done so badly you would've gotten the bloody batteries yourself." As soon as the words fell out of Dan's mouth he immediately regretted it.

"Daniel, it was a simple task, you have no excuse for why you couldn't carry it out." Phil said as he gave the younger man a sharp look.

Phil then left the room and panic started rising in Dan. No, Phil wouldn't. He wouldn't spank him over a small thing like this, would he?

Dan wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He then saw Phil sitting on the couch, swinging his phone back and forth. He didn't look mad to Dan, but then again, he never could read Phil.

"Sorry" Dan softly said as he sat on the couch beside him.

"How the hell did you forget the one thing that you were supposed to go out for?" Phil asked looking at the younger man.

"I don't know I guess I just got distracted" Dan said as he looked down at his feet.

"Well since you can't carry out a task that involves going out then lets see if you can do this" Phil said as he stood up. "I need you to clean the office if we're gonna film a new gaming video soon. It's a mess in there."

Dan gave him a skeptical look, "What?"

"Yea" Phil shrugged, "while I'm out getting the batteries you can start cleaning up."

"Phil, can't you at least help me?"

"No Dan,I need you to help me and also I feel sick" He said as he walked to the door.

"The hell I don't, I do help you Phil!" Dan yelled as he followed him.

"Watch your mouth Dan, I'm already cross with you" Phil said and cut him a hard look.

Dan huffed and rolled his eyes, "why are you ordering me around so much today?"

"Dan I told you I don't feel well, why do you always need an excuse? And besides I've only told you to do two things today." Phil said as he opened the door, "Just go do what said."

As soon as Phil left Dan started muttering curses under his breath and walked up to the office.

Okay, yes Dan did understand that his flatmate was sick and wanted his help around but this was bullshit. And in Dan's opinion the office wasn't even that messy. They could easily push stuff to the side, out of the way from camera view, not that hard. Dan thought for a minute, all they had to do was push stuff out of the way.

From Dan's viewpoint in 2 hours from now he would say that this is a completely childish and stupid idea. But when Dan is in an irritated mood he could be as stubborn as a mule.

He was set on an idea now and he wasn't going to change his mind. He decided to kick every stray thing he could under the couch and then he would be done. All that was left was random papers on the desk. Muttering to himself still about how completely bullshit this whole situation was he grabbed all of the papers and stacked them up. After doing this he threw them in a desk drawer and went back to his daily doings.

Phil on the other hand expected Dan to still be cleaning once he got back to the flat. He knew that when it came to Dan being stubborn it took a hell lot of persuading until he finally did what you asked. It was something that usually got him in trouble, along with his low tolerance level. Shaking his head to himself Phil grabbed three packs of batteries and proceeded back to the checkout.

Dan would be lying if he said he didn't care at all. He did care, part of him wanted to go back upstairs and actually obey Phil. But the other part of him was still irritated with Phil bossing him around. Yea, Phil wasn't commanding him around too much, it was only two things, but part of Dan just couldn't get over that.

Once Dans conscious finally got to him and told him it would be best to go back upstairs and do as told it was too late. He heard Phil entering and his whole body tensed up. He instantly regretted everything. Dan cursed himself and threw his head back. He was screwed.

"Dan?" He heard Phil call out.

"In here" Dan said losing his voice at the end.

"What're you doing in here?" Phil asked as he walked into the lounge.

Dan ducked his head and that was when Phil knew. Dan hadn't listened to him.

"Dan, look at me" Phil said, his tone becoming strict.

Dan bought his head up and met Phil's cold blue eyes. Dan never was good at reading people, that was always Phil's job, but even so Dan could still see the irritation and anger in Phil's eyes.

"I gave you two chances Daniel, to listen to me" Phil chidded, "why didn't you?"

"I-I'm sorry Phil. I really am" Dan said getting panicked all over again.

"Are you really?" Phil asked leaning down a bit to look Dan directly in the eyes, "or are you just sorry that you got caught?"

Dan readjusted himself uncomfortably on the couch and swallowed. He had to be honest, "both."

Phil just shook his head and muttered something incoherent under his breath. "Go get in the corner" Phil said nodding over to the place he needed Dan to be.

Dan started to panic even more, but he had no other choice than to obey. He got up from the couch and walked to the corner. He always felt so vulnerable when put in this position, and he hated it.

Once Phil saw that Dan had obeyed he left the room. First he needed to see how much Dan actually did in the office before he decided to seal his fate. Second he needed to find exactly what he was looking for.

Dan walked into the office and at first glance he thought it was fine but once he walked in a little bit further he could tell what happened. Stuff was poking out from under the couch; as Phil leaned down he saw all of their belongings pushed under. He got back up and looked on the desk to find it completely clear. He knew that there were stacks of papers on the desk before he left but he had no clue where Dan may of put them all. He then pulled open the cabinet drawer and found a whole stack of papers in there.

Phil had to give Dan a little credit; at least he put a slight bit of effort in. But that wasn't going to save the younger man's backside at all. After seeing enough Phil went to his own bedroom and sat down on his bed. Was he really about to paddle Dan? Obeying was something major for him and Dan's relationship. If they were going to get through this discipline stuff then they both had to listen to each other.

After Phil decided it would be best, he got up and went to Dan's bedroom. He knew exactly where to look. Under Dan's bed he found a small yet thick black painted paddle. The paddle was never meant to be used; (not that it couldn't be though) it was just something a friend from Dan's university gave him as a joke.

Taking one last thought, Phil stared at the paddle. He was never spanked before in his life and he had no idea how badly this could hurt Dan. He didn't want to hurt Dan permanently but he needed him to learn that he had to listen if he wanted anything of theirs to work out.

Once Dan heard footsteps coming near him he froze. He hated the corner but once he heard Phil he always wished he could have more time to stand. "Come here Daniel."

Dan hastily turned around and started walking over to Phil. Phil kept the paddle behind his back knowing how Dan was when he got startled. The last thing he needed was to chase Dan around. "Dan I want you to listen to me" Phil started off. "You are going to have to start to listening to me. We both need to listen to each other if we want anything of ours to work out."

Dan nodded, he saw Phil's point and he knew that he should've listened. So much for that. "Next time me and you have to have a talk like this again this is going to seem like a love tap" Phil threatened. Dan nodded and felt his eyes start to burn. "Come on" Phil said as he walked out of the lounge. Dan trailed after into his bedroom and stood in front of Phil who was now sitting on his bed.

"Look at me Dan" Phil said, "I need you to not reach back, I understand you squirming but you have to promise me you will not reach back." The paddle was heavy and the only thing Phil wanted to hit was Dan's bottom. Dan nodded as Phil brought the paddle out in front of him. The way Dan's face fell once he saw the implement could've killed Phil. His brown eyes filled full with panic and sadness, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and gave him a reassuring look, "I hate doing this Dan, but I need you to learn." Dan squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping his eyes as Phil took him over his knee.

Once the brunette was over his knee he bought the paddle down. The first swat took Dan's breath away. No way in hell was he going to survive this.

"Ahh!" He hushed him and pinned Dan down with a harder grip.

The first swat seemed to really get Dans attention, Phil just wasn't sure. He just didn't know if he should hit any harder than he was. He bought the second blow down and caused Dan jerked.

Dan was a wimp when it came to pain, and this is why it was hard. After bringing down the third hit Phil decided 20 would be enough.

After delivering four more swats tears were rolling down Dan's cheeks. The pain was horrible, and he still had his jeans on. After two more swats came down, Dan swore to himself he never wanted to see the paddle again.

He wanted so badly to jerk his way out of Phil's reach, but he was trapped solidly between his legs, and all Dan could do was cry.

Phil bought the paddle down lower than his sit spots and focused more on the top of his thighs. By this time Dan was howling and begging Phil to stop, but his pleas were lost in cries.

Phil paused for a moment and rubbed Dan's back. 5 more, he only had 5 more to deliver then it would all be over with. "We're almost done, you're doing well."

He added a slight bit more force to the last five and by then Dan lost all control. Phil laid the paddle down and gently tugged down the younger man's pants. Dan let out a sob once he realized what was happening, "No-no Phil, please don't."

"Shh Dan, it's okay. It's over now. I just need to see the damage." Any other time Dan wouldn't be protested, but right now he didn't care, he just wanted comfort.

Dans bottom was a deep red color like Phil expected. The paddle was gruesome, and they both kept a mental note of that.

After pulling his boxers back up Phil gently spoke, "You did well Bear, I'm sorry I had to do that. Trust me, I hated it."

The younger boy nodded as he let out a few soft cries and looked up at Phil. His blue eyes held a worried expression, as if he felt like Dan was mad.

After a few long seconds passed Dan spoke up, "'M not mad, i-it just hurts."

Phil let out a sigh, "I know, I'm sorry."

After a few minutes of Dan laying on Phil's lap his crying reduced and he gently nudged him up.

"Come on, let's go to the couch." Dan sniffled and nodded and followed closely behind Phil.

Once Phil got on the couch Dan basically climbed on top of him; he buried his head into Phil's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dan was always clingy after a punishment, so it didn't surprise Phil at all. He wrapped his arms around Dans torso and they just sat there for a while. It was nice and reassuring thing and it was something they didn't do that often.

Eventually Dan laid down and rested his head on Phil's lap as they were watching a tv show.

Later Phil looked down at Dan and saw his eyes getting heavier. "Go to sleep Daniel", he gently cooed. Dan barely nodded and soon enough fell asleep. After a couple of minutes of Phil blankly watching what was on tv he looked back down at his flat mate. Phil would be lying if he said he didn't think Dan looked cute right now.

Dans body was curled up against Phils with his head on his chest and hands tucked under his body. He was laying sort of sideways with his boxer clad bottom sticking out. Along with that Dans hobbit hair was starting to come back and his cheeks were still red from all the crying.

Phil loved Dan and would take a bullet for him, and he knew Dan felt the same way. He hated hurting him but it was what they agreed too.

After a couple minutes passed by Phil felt himself start to nod off too. He decided he should get to bed and tried his best to wedge himself out from under Dan. But he soon gave up and just nudged him up.

"What?" Dan asked, voice full of raspiness.

"Come on Dan, let's go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?" Dan dragged out with sleep starting to overtake him again.

"Sure" Phil answered as he pulled him up.

Once Phil climbed into his bed Dan followed and regained his curled up position.

Phil was about to fall asleep when Dan spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"I know and, it's all over now okay? Now go to sleep."

Phil heard Dan sniffle and that's when the thought occurred to him, Dan was crying again. "Hey, hey, hey Bear it's okay, you're okay." Phil gently reassured. The younger man looked up, "I- Please don't leave. I'm s-sorry I didn't help you, and 'm sorry if I do it again" Dans crying increased and Phil felt like shit.

"Dan, I understand if you don't always help me out, it's fine. But there are some things I can let go of and there are some things that are important. I mean if I'm to lazy to get up and get something, I understand that. But sometimes I'm gonna need you to help me out when I need it, I'm not gonna leave you Dan.

Dan sniffled, "you promise?" He was so fragile at this moment and Phil honestly wasn't sure how to deal with it. "Yea Dan, I promise." He felt the younger man nod and soon enough he was asleep again.

* * *

Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!


End file.
